undead_nation_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Beta Meta Knight/Resistance Log - Beta's Mixtape
Resistance Logs - Report 1-001 - User: Beta "So what... I can just make these random posts about whatever I want?" "…" "Well... in that case..." "Personally, I find the music from these places pretty rubbish, half of it is literally just slowed down and low-pitched versions of some music from a shitty game over 10 years ago. I have my own set of music I arranged to listen to. I guess whoever may be reading this can chime in too... not like I can stop you or anything, I don't own jack shit with this music." "..." "So what, I like Kirby and Super Meat Boy. Must you always bicker me over my personal interests? What? 'Lack of originality'? The only thing lacking here is your common sense, dingo." Music The City: Super Meat Boy - Chapter 1 Map (Dark World) The Outskirts: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Mysterious Trap Temple Rumble: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Bouncing Boss Battle VS. Sand Boss/Lava Boss/Nano Boss: Super Meat Boy - The Battle of Lil' Slugger Fire and Ashes: Kirby Triple Deluxe/Kirby 64 Mashup - Endless Explosions + Factory Investigation Sky High: Kirby and The Rainbow Curse - Fly! Kirby Rocket Facility Within the Cliffs: Super Meat Boy - The Forest - Map (Light World) Nano Mites Appear: Kirby and The Rainbow Curse - Fly to the Exit! The Radio Tower: Super Meat Boy - Ballad of the Burning Squirrel Tower Defense: Castle Crashers - Archetype Nano Den: Super Mario Galaxy - Tension Nano King Recoil: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - The Arena Elemental Mentality: Super Meat Boy - C.H.A.D.'s Broken Wind Sand Boss Rematch: Kirby Triple Deluxe/Kirby and The Rainbow Curse - Revenge of the Enemy (Mashup) The Mist Boss appears: Castle Crashers - Second Thoughts Taking on the 12 Waves: Super Meat Boy - Devil N' Bass The Puzzle: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Dark Clouds The Dark Chase: Castle Crashers - Techock (Tsunami Remix) Mine of the Mist: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Dark Clouds Aiding the Marines: The Binding of Isaac - My Innermost Apocalypse VS. Mist Boss: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - The Final Antasma Battle The Under: Castle Crashers - Swampland Xolbor: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Halcandra World Map Life at Last: Kirby's Return to Dreamland - File Select Xolbor's "Test": Castle Crashers - Factory The Truth: Wind The Lab?: Kirby 64/Kirby Triple Deluxe - Ripple Red (Mashup) VS. XOLBOR: Super Meat Boy - Meat Golem New Force: Super Meat Boy - It Ends VS. Detained Figure: Super Meat Boy - C.H.A.D.'s Lullaby Forgotten Past: Super Meat Boy - Chapter 5 Map (Dark World) To be Continued...: Caramelldansen (Rock Remix) Chapter 101: Kirby: Planet Robobot - Dinner Desert Double-Sided Disaster: Kirby Air Ride - Machine Passage Sand Boss 101: Super Meat Boy - GristleToe 2 Chapter 317: Super Meat Boy - Lights Out Nano... Queen?: Super Meat Boy - Larries' Lament Survival 47: ERROR Winter Contingency: ERROR Last Stand: ERROR No Hope: ERROR The End is Nigh: ERROR DATA EXPU-0̴̠͗̚̕1̶͓͔́͝͝0̷̳͗1̴̥̣͂̚0̷͔̃͑̋0̸̢̻̖͌͑0̶̳̜̞͂0̷̱͍̯͐̕ ̷̜͊͆̅0̶̟̰̑1̴͇̈́̈0̴̖̆̏1̵̨̜̭͂́̽0̵̳͎̯̚0̷̗͈͐1̷̧͎̮͂̔̅0̸̠̇̌ ̸̦͉̆̎0̴̟̘̍̅1̵͙̰̌0̸̻̋0̷̥̪̌̔0̶̗͑1̸̨̀̽̃0̵̨͓́̈1̶̮͉̣̿̍ ̵̣̥̮̿͝0̵͔̬͎̐̒̽1̴̩̆̈́͂0̶̼͓̑1̷̨͕̫̋̒0̴͕̳̈́0̸̮͛0̵͎̏̍̈0̵̫̮̈ ̶̲͌0̸͈͛̿̿1̷̻̅͒0̸̲̗̟̈́̂͝0̴̪͕̃̈́̆0̴̻̰̾́͆0̴͚̬̪̑̊0̷̛̬́̑1̸͚͗̊͂ ̸̪̗̼̆̓0̶͍͕̂͊͘1̷̧̮̌0̶̖͎̎́1̶̧̹̓͛͝0̵͕͗̾͠0̴̖̀͊̊1̴̮̥͓̎̈͝0̴̨̈́͘ ̶̢̜̍0̵̻̻̣̽͗1̴̫́͆͆0̵͈̦͙̆̿0̴͔͓̘̉0̵̧̈1̵̪̒́͗0̶̣͔̲́1̷̪̂ ̶̞̙̚ͅ0̶͓̈́̊͌0̷͓̱͋̋̂1̵̧̫̻͌̾0̴̙̂0̵̜͛0̷̧͍̤͛0̵̟̄̆0̴̡͔̼͗͘ ̸̘̈́̈́0̵͍̦̀̾1̶̨̡̬̀̍̚0̶͚̤̻̋1̶̛̰͑̃0̶͍̔1̶͈̄0̵̧̭́͑̓ͅ0̴̨͙̂͂͠ ̵̜͈̈0̵̖͖̂̕1̴̦́͠0̵̲̱̆0̴̖̫̑̃1̴̥̞͕̓̈́̊1̸̫̯̩͊̊1̷̣̋̽̚1̶̱͙̖̆̓̈́ ̸̖̳̘̈́0̴̠̀0̶̩̏̽̈́1̴̤̦̯̐̚0̸̬̼̊0̷̮͖͖̓̆0̶̧̘̰͗̆0̴͚̇̓ͅ0̴̡̙̊̑ ̴̹͊0̷̘̺̦̏1̶̨̦̉0̸̩̆͋0̵̛̠͍̗̏1̷͔̥͇̀͌̓1̷̡̮͇͗͗͝0̸͍̥͙̀̕͘1̸̰̙̩̍͌ ̶̠̞̳̓͛0̴̬̠̹̊1̶̟͘0̶̙̱̾0̶͉̊ͅ0̴̻̎1̶̯̝͑0̷̱̱͎̈́͗̇1̸̣̝͆͐́ ̴͙͔̗̀͌0̶̛͈̘͛͜1̷̻̗͚̂͗0̷̝̑̈́͝0̴̬̈̉͐0̸̦̂̒1̸̣́͠0̶͎̃͐1̸̟͘ ̵͍̒̕0̸̼͖̾̀1̸̣̂͗0̴̭̌1̵̨̝̳̂̋͝0̸͖͚́̏1̸͙̊0̸̼̀0̴̲̘͝ ̷͖̳̊̑͌0̷̩͑̊̀0̵̨́̇1̴̰̠̓̇͠0̴͖̤̜͊0̷̨̟̪̽̊͘0̶͚̮͆ͅ0̸̖͉̎0̷̥̖͖͛͑͝ ̸̞͚̺̀͘͝0̶̞̦̳͗̿1̶̬̼͕͘͝0̷̟͇̰̆́͛1̵̠͂̌̕1̶̩̂̇0̴͇̦͊0̸̟̜͇̎͝͠1̵̙͑ͅ ̵̣̆0̷̣͠1̷̢͂͌͑0̷͋̌͜0̸͎̑̑1̵̨̪̩̽͒́1̷̦̭͇̿͑̊1̵̡̺̜̈̃1̴͎͓͑̂̈́͜ ̶̧͙̈́0̸͚̔̽1̸̟͖̾͛͑0̸̭͙́1̷̭̋̀́0̵͚̞͘1̷̙͗̓̔0̷͔͓͖̀̓͝1̷̯́ ̸̨̨͖̾̉́0̸̰̟͉́̐̃1̵̙͍́͘ͅ0̵̟͊̊1̶͖̙̗̊̅̕0̶̨̙́̈́0̶̣͎͌̈́͆1̵̪̹̫͂0̸̮̣̅̈́͗ ̵̣̭̰̒0̷̦͓̉̈́͋0̶̧̃͝1̸̳͎̄͠0̶̝̈́0̵͕̮̌0̸̧͆0̶͎̊͂͝0̵̠̍ ̶̧̣́̚ͅ0̷̡͓̓1̷͇́0̵͓̋͘0̴̡͕̊͋̽0̵̞̓͘͝1̴̢̗̘́1̵̭̟͗̈́0̶̭̾͝ ̵̬̥̐0̸̼̃1̴̣͖̈́͂̋0̷̡̜͐̓0̷̨̦̅̍͝0̴̨͕̖̈̐̅0̴̙̹̀͗ͅ0̴̲͖̼͗1̴͖̦̱̓̍ ̷̹͙̇̈̉0̸̧͔͋͛1̸̱̞͑́0̷͔̟̂1̶̥̫͗̐͝0̸͚̱̓̊1̷̖̩͊̍̾0̵̢̼̣̆͒͌0̸̩̝͆̀̆ ̵̡̡̨̚0̷͎̀̎̌1̶͓͆̈́͜0̷̨̇͝0̶̢̊̚͝0̸̡̳͑̿1̶͖͙͗0̶̼̓̈͘1̶̹̤͆͐͒ (VS. Mythic ?????) … The Ultimate Mix RECOVERED True Ending: My Sims Agents - Credits Category:Blog posts